Handheld device are continually being miniaturized and improved to meet consumer size, aesthetic, and performance requirements. Slider mechanisms permit parts of such devices, such as displays or keypads, to be retracted and hidden when not in use. Slider mechanisms can facilitate miniaturization and offer additional freedom to device designers. However, current sliding mechanisms are complex, bulky, heavy, and expensive. Current sliding mechanisms add significantly to the weight of the devices in which they are incorporated. Further, current sliding mechanisms are relatively thick, making it difficult to incorporate them into aesthetically-pleasing designs.